


The Last, Last Time.

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Do Not Separate The Heirs Of Durin, Durin Feels, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, F/M, Female Bilbo, Multi, Reincarnation, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin Is Durin, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens, like a vicious cycle. They, it seems, never really change. Each time is the last, last time. Until, it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last, Last Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this is a little different from what I usually do. It takes place in an AU sort of like "Always In My Head". I might even make a playlist for this one while I'm editing the next chapter of SHYF. Probably about thirteen vignettes or so. Y'all are the wind beneath my writing wings. Comment, if you want to.

_**I.**  
_

_He remembers the split second between life and death. He remembers Mahal's hammer almost striking him. And he remembers the life seeping into the stone that he was, filling him with soul._

_He remembers this, in an instant, before their lips meet, and he spins into oblivion._

_**II.** _

Thorin watches as Dwalin starts to dance, slow and steady, ale still in his hand. Drunk on the night, among other things, while he is stone-cold sober. Even the wizard is laughing far to much to be unaffected by the red wine he'd been sipping. 

The only other quiet one in Beorn's Hall is the halfling. Her feet swing from the high bench she is sitting on, her dark curls are wild, and her amber eyes shine bright in the lantern light. 

_Their teeth clack together and she throws out a laugh from the back of her throat while he scrapes his teeth against her neck._

_"Hey, none of that," she chastises as a huff rises out of them._

_"Why ever not?" he wonders aloud and there are a few moments when no words are said. Just sighs and moans and keens._

_"Because, Oh Deathless one . . . DURIN!"_

_He closes his eyes, trying to memorize what his name sounds like coming from her lips._

Thorin II Oakenshield would like to make Bluebell Baggins call his name to the stars. He won't though. He can't. It would be too . . . risky. 

Though, when she comes over, smelling of lavender, he wonders if this time around, if they could be. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would listen to "Electric Feel" by MGMT just for kicks.


End file.
